myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/"The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie" Part 6 - The Scar Rock
(Meanwhile, an exhausted Bart and Olaf crawl down the road, sweaty and tired, but still cheering. Olaf's blow horn stops working and he tosses it behind him.) Olaf: Going on Bart: Yeah! Moving on. Just keep going. Olaf: Yup.... Bart: Gonna get those ears. Olaf: Oh, yeah. All right. Bart: Yeah. Victory. Olaf: Are we there yet? Bart: We must be close by now...Olaf, look. :D (He points to a billboard and reads it.) We're doing great! The Sea Temple's only five days away! (A leaf blocking part of the sign comes off, revealing 2 more words) Olaf: By car. :( *Yup, it did say: "THE SEA TEMPLE ONLY FIVE DAYS AWAY BY CAR"* (..:( Yes, A leaf blocked the By Car part so.... They have to go long!)... Bart: I wish we still had our car. :/ Olaf: Bart, look! :D *We see that blue car* Our car! (We see the Blue Car in front of a beat-up Pride Rock. Bart and Olaf does cute face looking happy at each other then, Bart and Olaf are about ready to get in the Blue Car, but Bart notices that the key is missing) Bart: GASP! :O The key! Olaf: Where do you think it is? :(.. (A hyena is kicked through The Scar Rock and lands next to Bart and Olaf, looking very hurt. The two look through the hole in the mountain and see hyenas singing. The inside is a distaster. Everything is taken over, and the dim lights make everything look green. They see the Blu giant inside with their key and he is getting along there.) Hyenas: (Now are taking over it!) >:D Long live the king! Long live the king! (Long well, they walking there) It's great that we'll soon be connected With a king who'll be all-time adored *Bart and Olaf finds Their Car Key There* Bart: :) There it is, Ollie. The key! Now, how are we gonna get it? Olaf: I know. Walk in and ask him for it. :D Hyena: (From inside.) What are you looking at? (Bart hears the punching sounds and pain cries inside) Bart: Olaf, that's a terrible idea. >:( Olaf: (Downcasted and realizing Bart's point)Sorry. :( Bart: I know. I'll go in and create a distraction, and you get the key. :) Olaf: (Becomes enthusiastic) Ooh! Ooh! Wait!, I wanna do the distraction! :D Bart: :/ Okay... I guess it really doesn't matter who does the distraction. (Olaf puffs out his chest as he bursts through the swinging doors, while Bart crawls underneath them. Olaf clears his throat.) Hyena in background: You see me walkin' back?! >:( Olaf: Ahem! Can I have everybody's attention? (Everyone clusters around Olaf with angry and mostly evil expressions, ready for a fight.)......... I have to use the bathroom. :/ Blu Giant, or BLU Heavy (Yes, Uh Yes!): (confusingly) It's, uhh...right over there. (He points behind him and notices Bart reaching for his key. Bart looks up at him for a second before scuffing around on the ground, searching for something.) Bart: Stupid contacts. (He holds up an imaginary contact.) Oh, there it is. I better go wash it off. (Runs away) (Inside the restroom, Olaf is going to the bathroom. He finishes as Bart comes in) Bart: (Angry) >:/ OLAF! You call that a distraction?! Olaf: (Jolts up. He flushes the toilet. Turns to Bart) Well, I had to go to the bathroom. Bart: >:( Well, I got my hands dirty for nothing. (Well, I got my hands dirty for nothing.) Huh? Oh! Olaf, check it out! :D (He pumps more.) Olaf: Whoa. :O Both: :D Hooray! Bubble party! (Bubbles float all around the bathroom and ragtime music plays as Bart and Olaf dance with bubbles. Olaf juggles them, as Bart gives him more to juggle. Then, Bart lays on his side and balances one on his foot. Olaf balances one on his head. But one bubble drifts out the door and into the pub. Scar, the bartender, king, evil lion, who took over this mountain and renamed it to "The Scar Rock" Yes, sees it.) Scar: >:D! >:( HEY! *We hear Scar meanwhile eh lol k eh when lol Bart and Olaf stops dancing music stops and they then sees each other* Who blew this bubble?! (Scar punches it, and it pops.) You all know the rules! >:( Everybody in the main area of the Scar Rock: All bubble-blowing babies will be beaten senseless by every able-bodied patron in the bar. One Patron: (falling behind) :/ ...bar. Scar: >:( That's right! So who blew it?! (Bart and Olaf frantically pop all of the bubbles) Scar: I'm ten times the king Mufasa was! Hadrian: Maybe it was... Scar: Shut up! (Now, punch Hadrian uh is... Hadrian falls to his death and is the scene of the game when Hadrian was defeated the heh yes defeated Hadrian!) Somebody in here ain't a real man. (Bart and Olaf attempt to sneak out, but Scar sees them.) You! *Bart and Olaf stops* We're on a baby hunt. And don't think we don't know how to weed 'em out. Z:D Now, everybody line up! *The Hyenas and Bart and Olaf was Better doing it everybody's lined up!* DJ! Time for the test. (The DJ is a Hyena playing xylophone made of skeleton and he plays a CD Meanwhile starting play it now.) No baby can resist singing along to this. >:D (The Talking Tom theme song plays) Bart and Olaf: O_O!!! Olaf: (Nervously) Bart, it's the Talking Tom theme song. :U Bart: (In a raspy voice eh raspy alright!) I know! :( ( *Bart and Olaf will survive? Well will uh lol k?* (Bart and Olaf try to resist to sing along) Talking Tom: (On record) ♪Oh, I'm a Talking Tom, yeah. You're a Talking Tom, yeah. We're all Talking Toms, yeah. Talking, talking, tom, tom, yeah!♪ (As the song goes on, Scar walks down the line to see the patron's responses to the songs.) Aiden: (coughs) Scar: (Points at Aiden angrily) It was you! You're the baby! >:( Aiden: No, no! I only coughed, I swear! <:( (>:( Weird!) (Scar now looks angry but believes Aiden now. Then, he walks on. Aiden sighs in relief.) Scar: DJ! Turn it up louder! *Music starting louder now* Bart: (trying not to sing) <:/ Don't sing along, Olaf! Olaf: I'm trying. Trying so hard. <:( <:/ (Scar notices his and Bart's struggle so and starts singing mockingly) Scar: >:D ♪I'm a Talking Tom, yeah! (Bart looks scared or is shaking ) You're a Talking Tom, yeah! (Olaf almost melting) We're all Talking Toms, yeah!♪ (Scar watches as Bart and Olaf can't take it anymore and open their mouths to sing when... ) Shenzi, Banzai and Ed: ♪Talking, talking, tom, toms, yeah!♪ (disc scratch and the song stops) *Scar looks surprised at them* Scar: (laughs.) >:) Well, well, well. Which one of you babies was it?! Shenzi, Banzai and Ed: (Nervously) Uh..(Look at and point at the other) It was him! He did it. (Did?).. I've never even eaten at... ♪Talking, talking, tom, toms, yeah! LALALALALALA!♪ (They looks shocked after realizing their words. TROUBLE!) Scar: Well, >:( looks like we got ourselves a triple baby! (The hyenas surround the three hyenas, growls, and lunge at them in unision. Eh... Then Scar and the Hyena army attacks those three meanwhile now.... Bart and Olaf escape the Scar Rock.) Bart: Man, that was a close call. Olaf: :) Guess what I got. ;) (Pulls out the key) Bart: :) The key! :O Shhh... *Takes the key now* (Cut to the Blue Car rolling down the street as it becomes night.) YAY! WE DID IIIITTTTTT! 0001 Ok so... The End! *End of Part 6, Well... Yes rlly close call phew!* Category:Blog posts